metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Bosses
Bosses are enemies that always appear at the end of a mission. The player is forced to eliminate it in order to advance through the game. Bosses are always hard to kill and are mostly supported by other basic troops. This is a list of bosses found in the Metal Slug game series. Metal Slug Mission 1 *'Tetsuyuki' (Improvised fortification constructed from a crashed Type 770 Takatsu-class aerial gunboat/bomber) Mission 2 *Mini-Bata (Self-propelled railway gun; mini-boss) *'Hairbuster Riberts' (Prototype rebellion Heavy Bomber controlled by Donald Morden) Mission 3 *Allen O'Neil (Immortal elite soldier from the Rebel Army; mini-boss) *'Tani Oh' (Giant self-propelled artillery armed with andro cannons) Mission 4 *'Shoe & Karn' (Cooperative mission tanks designed to cover each other's backs, acting in tandem) Mission 5 *'Iron Nokana' (Multi-role combat vehicle designed primarily to hold up large troop movements) Final Mission *'Hi-Do' (Second generation attack helicopter built specifically for Donald Morden) Metal Slug 2 Mission 1 *Mosque Artillery (Three vigilance towers; mini-boss) *'The Keesi II' (VTOL heavy bomber, a combined bomber and troop transport) Mission 2 *'Aeshi Nero' (Giant subterranean excavator, basically a huge robot snake with a hypercharged andro cannon in it's mouth) Mission 3 *'Dragon Nosuke' (Platformed urban tank used to defend vulnerable trains with a variety of weaponry) Mission 4 *'Big Shiee' ("Amphibious vehicle of destruction", basically a naval destroyer on tracks) Mission 5 *'Hozmi' (Covert operation submarine built by the rebels using supplied martian technology) Final Mission *Allen O'Neil (mini-boss) *Dai-Manji (UFO armed with energy bombs and an electric beam projector; sub-boss) *'Rugname' (Martian mothership which has an underside port for a Dai-Manji to dock onto, hypercharging it's electric beam into a lethal laser) Metal Slug 3 Mission 1 * Twin Ohumein-Conga (only in the underwater route, these brown variant posses heavy armor and shots acid-bubbles that float upwards; mini-boss) *'Huge Hermit' (Giant hermit crab whose current shell used to be a large tank) Mission 2 *Monoeyes (Six alien guardians; sub-boss) *'The Ten Commandments of Moses' (Alien artifact used by the Martians for a first strike, which defends itself by starting off a zombie plague among people near it) Mission 3 *'Jupiter King' (Giant nuclear-powered robot which defends the rebels' underwater weapons factory) Mission 4 *'Sol Dae Rokker' (Japanese sun god's instrument, which in truth is a martian weapon) Final Mission *Hairbuster Riberts (The same aircraft from the first game but controlled by Allen O'Neil; mini-boss) *Hi-Do (The same attack helicopter from the first game but controlled by a Martian in disguise; mini-boss) *Rugname (Martian mothership, you have to fight three Dai-Manjis; mini-boss) *'Rootmars' (Leader of the Mars People, who looks like a huge martian with an exposed brain; boss and mini-boss) Metal Slug 4 Mission 1 *'Bura Gariae' (Amadeus blimp "Bura Gariae") Mission 2 *'Toschka Dalanue' (Pillbox tower "Toshka Dalanue" controlled by Allen O'Neil) Mission 3 *'The Iron' (Improved multi-role combat vehicle "Iron" controlled by Donald Morden) Mission 4 *'Big John' (Giant machine doll converted by the Amadeus syndicate to carry zombie and mummy plagues) Mission 5 *'Sea Satan' (Submarine "Sea Satan") Final Mission *Cyborg Allen O'Neil (Robotic version of Allen; mini-boss) *'Amadeus' (Mad scientist who leads the Amadeus syndicate) Metal Slug 5 Mission 1 *Black Hound (Ptolemaic enchanced version of the Metal Slug; secret mini-boss) *'Metal Rear '(Ptolemaic Ultra-giant Metal Slug: Unit #04 "Metal Rear") Mission 2 *'Secret Weapon of the Luftwaffe' (Ptolemaic Large-sized aerial aircraft carrier: Unit #03 "Secret Weapon of The Luftwaffe"/Horten Ho 229) Mission 3 *'Wall Crawler '(Ptolemaic special unit: Unit #01 "Wall Crawler") Mission 4 *'Sandmarine' (Ptolemaic amphibious assault landing ship: Unit #02 "Sandmarine") Final Mission *Mammoth Tower (Ptolemaic tower with two robotic elephant heads controlled by two cultists; sub-boss) *[[Evil Spirit Incarnate|'Evil Spirit Incarnate']] (Giant scythe-wielding demon) Metal Slug 6 Mission 1 *'Mining Vehicle' (Giant rebel drilling machine) Mission 2 *'Iron Slider '(Large rocket launching tank that slides the downhill controlled by Donald Morden) Mission 3 *'Brain Robot '(Venusian robot controlled by a giant brain) Mission 4 *'Sea Worm '(Giant Venusian worm found in the ocean) Final Mission *Venusian Controller (Green robotic variant of the Flying Parasite that controls one of the main characters not chosen; mini-boss) *[[Invader Queen|'Invader Queen']]Venusian Queen '''(Leader of the Venusians) Metal Slug 7 '''Mission 1 *'Worm Mecha '(Giant worm-like drill machine controlled by Donald Morden) Mission 2 *[[Crablops|'Crablops']]Crab Mecha '''(Giant crab-cyclops robot) '''Mission 3 *[[Crablops|'Destroyed Crablops']] (The same robot from Mission 2 but this time its legs are separated from its head) Mission 4 *'Fall Mecha '(Giant gorilla-like robot that climbs the waterfall) Mission 5 *'The Union '(Vehicle that can separate in three different parts) Mission 6 *'Rebel Gigant '(Giant walker controlled by Allen O'Neil) Final Mission *'Kraken' (Giant octopus-like robot controlled by Donald Morden) Metal Slug Advance Mission 1 *'Formor '(Rebel version of the metal slug tanks, twice as big and has same weapons) Mission 2 *'Emain Macha '(Two tanks also called The Twins) Mission 3 *'Kaladgolg '(Basically the Tani Oh on a railway flatcar and not a giant tank) Mission 4 *'The Keesi III '(An improved version of The Keesi II from Metal Slug 2) Final Mission *Allen Jr. (Son of Allen O'Neil from the Rebel Army; optional mini-boss) *'Cabracan '(Powerful device that can make earthquakes) Mobile Games 'Metal Slug Mobile Impact' Mission *'Rocket Control Room' (A room with a heavily protected machine and a 80 seconds countdown) 'Universal Metal Slug' Mission 1 *'Tetsuyuki '(Identical to the boss from Metal Slug but covered with plants) Mission 2 *'Tani Oh '(The same boss from Metal Slug) Mission 3 *'Hi-Do '(A blue version of the final boss from Metal Slug but with the number 5 instead of 6 on its door, and Donald Morden is not in it) 'Universal Metal Slug: Tank Conspiracy' Mission 1 *'The Keesi '(Boss from Metal Slug 2 slightly modified) Mission 2 *'Hozmi '(Boss from Metal Slug 2 with different colors) Mission 3 *'Unknown Alien '(Giant alien who made a nest in some place on Earth) 'Universal Metal Slug: Fierce Battle' Mission 1 *'Hellfire '(Giant blue tank that fires rockets) Mission 2 *'Spiderbot '(Giant spider-like robot) Mission 3 *'Cyclops '(Giant four-legged robot with vulcan arms) Mission 4 *'''This mission doesn't have a boss but has a red R-Shobu at the end. '''Final Mission *'Mega Laser Turret '(Laser turret of a Rebel airplane used for its defense) 'Universal Metal Slug: Triumph' Mission 1 *'Mars Battle UFO '(Enchanced UFO driven by an elite martian) Mission 2 *'M-32 Water Carrier Plane '(Big carrier plane that uses its cargo to attack) Mission 3 *'Mecha Kaiju '(Giant dragon-like robot) Final Mission *'Alien Floating Structure '(Giant ancient structure with many hieroglyphs on it) Category:Bosses